heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeffy (A Hero Toy)
Jeffy '''(also known as '''Jeffy François) is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Touchstone's 2014 animated film, A Hero Toy. He is the adoptive son of Brooklyn T. Guy. Although he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Jeffy appears to be very contested that everyone hated or get too annoyed: often this is due to his stupidity, but there have been times when Jeffy sometimes started off acting as an antagonist by torturing Brooklyn due to his wanting for Santa Clause, even though he could get rid of him. People have even suggested that Jeffy should go back with his real parents in a future SML video, getting rid of him permanently (a few have gone even far as to suggest killing him off). He was voiced by Charles Fleischer, while his chicken noise were provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Jeffy is dimwitted and likes to put pencils in his nose, putting his penis inside stuff and spank his diaper. In a vlog, Logan said that Jeffy will no longer hump stuff because he got age restricted twice. In Jeffy's Cellphone!, Jeffy calls a prostitute (which is revealed to be Britknee) while saying that his name is Mario. Britknee is seen by both Mario and Rosalina. Rosalina beats Mario up. In The first day of school, Jeffy asks Jackie Chu if he was high. Moments later, he knocked over his desk because he didn't want to do his homework. He has shown to be somewhat of a pervert: in Jeffy's New Toy!, when Mario opens an email from Goodman, which is a porn video titled "Ass Pounders 2", Jeffy likes it and wants to watch it again, and in Jeffy's TV Show!, he says "Ass Pounders 3, here I come", meaning that he's ready to watch the next installment. In Jeffy's Home Alone!, he draws pictures of everyone with large breasts, even Mario. Jeffy is shown to be an offensive stereotype of mentally disabled people because: he looks like he has deformity, he talks like he has a speech problem and he acts like he can't control several things he does. These are all characteristics of disabled people. However, Logan confirmed that Jeffy was not disabled, even though in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, it is confirmed that Jeffy is in fact, a mentally-disabled kid(Though this good just be for the joke). Backstory Early life Jeffy was born on August 21, 2004 in Paris, France to a famous French painter named Jacques Pierre François and a prostitute named Nancy at a portable toilet. His birth sign is Leo. His mother never cared for him, so it's a possibility if Jacques was the one who cared for him. He arrived in Pensacola, Florida as an illegal immigrant before he was forced to live in the apartments after Nancy has enough of his stupidity. Quotes Gallery Images Jeffy.png SML Jeffy.png EmoJeffy.jpg Jeffy (Gangster).png Jeffy (Smart).png Emo Jeffy.png Videos SML Movie Mario The Babysitter! SML Movie Jeffy's Cellphone! Trivia *In the Pokémon series, Jeffy owns a Cookie Monster and taught it thunderbolt. *Where's Jeffy? is the first SML video that Jeffy is first seen without his helmet. *Jeffy' favorite foods are chocolate cake, chicken nuggets and pancakes with marshmallows. *His song is Doh De Oh by Kevin MacLeod﻿. *In Jeffy's Birthday!, it was confirmed that Jeffy's birthday is on August 21. *The Jeffy puppet can be found on the Etsy website and it costs $500. *He is similar to I.R Baboon from I Am Weasel as both like to put stuff in their noses. *He bears a strikingly similar appearance to Special Ed from Crank Yankers, Jeffy from Donaldisthebest1's Jeffy from Nobody Cares, and Jeffy from Jeffy the Retard goes to 7-11 by wickedstudio505productions. *Jeffy is seen with his eyes bulging in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, Jeffy Sleepwalks!, Jeffy's Birthday!, Jeffy's Sister!, and Jeffy's Brain. *On September 22, 2016, SML was selling Jeffy t-shirts for $19.99 USD and $26.11 Canadian dollars until September 27 2016. Navigation Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dimwits